The present invention relates to a drive unit for a motor vehicle having an engine unit and an axle differential arranged on the latter, as well as having drive shafts for vehicle wheels disposed at least partially in the crankcase.
DE 33 23 626 C2 shows a drive unit in which the drive shaft penetrating an oil pan of the internal-combustion engine is disposed in the crankcase on one side and on or in the oil pan on the other side. This arrangement permits a compact construction of the drive unit so that, when there is sufficient ground clearance, a lifting of the vehicle body is not required.
An object of the present invention to further improve the structural rigidity of such a drive unit for absorbing the dynamic forces in the case of a simultaneously deep installation position of the engine unit in the vehicle, so that a flat overall frontal geometry can be achieved with a low center of gravity of the vehicle.
This object has been achieved by providing that a separating plane between the crankcase bottom part and the oil bearing housing of the crankcase is provided as the bearing for at least one drive shaft.
As a result of the fact that the separating plane between a crankcase bottom half and an oil bearing housing of the engine unit is provided as a bearing plane for the drive shaft, on the one hand, the weight of the engine unit or of the drive unit as well as the dynamic forces occurring during the operation can be reliably absorbed and, on the other hand, because of the installation position for the drive shaft, a deep installation position can be achieved for the engine unit.
The differential gear or axle differential has a housing which is simultaneously provided as a fastening point or bearing point for the engine at the vehicle member or the vehicle body.
One of the two drive shafts is additionally supported on the side of the crankcase opposite the axle differential by a bearing console screwed to the crankcase. This advantageously increases the stiffness of the bearing unit for the drive shaft.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.